1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial dipole antenna manufactured with coaxial cable and ground tube through pressing, wherein an upper end is pressed with a jacket and a metallic mesh of the coaxial cable for fixing the cable, grounding, and transmitting energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the combination between electronic devices or between cables is almost conventional welding connection, and the process of antenna also employs welding connection. However, those processes in electronics industry nowadays trend toward unleaded process. Therefore, the conventional structure and process not only cause air pollution, but also break the antenna structure resulted form defective welding or high temperature.
For solving the problems mentioned above, the industries in the field develop low-pollution welding materials as the connecting medium. Unfortunately, any welding materials always causes pollution and hard to maintain in follow-up service, and the yield of finished products will be reduced. Therefore, the cost of welding, check, and product management will increase.